Secrets of the Heart
by DragonSlayerTheOne
Summary: Pan has a schoolgirl crush on Trunks. Bra tries to sabotage her friends advances on her brother. Things start getting interesting when Bra realises that's she's jealous and she has got a crush on Pan.


Dragonball Z fanfiction by Mz D

Authors Note: This is a love story. So there is no lemons just some

lime action. It is only a romance! However I might be encouraged to

do a sequel with plenty of lemons for all you Hentai's out there. 

Just review and demand!

------------------------------------------------------------

Bra was sunbathing beside the pool. It was a lovely day and she

seriously wanted to get a tan on her fair skin. She was fed up of the

comparisons between her and her mother. As if! She was like old! True

she had still kept her youthful appearance but in Bra's own opinion

SHE was the prettiest.

Her rays were blocked by a shadow. She looked up to she her old friend

Pan.

"Oh Hiya long time no see." Said Bra cheerfully. "Been on any wild

adventures lately?"

Pan giggled and floated down beside her.

"A few but nothing really exciting." Pan looked about and focused on

the gravity chamber.

"How's Trunks been?" Asked Pan trying to sound casual.

Bra took off her shades and looked at her friend. She had a suspicion

but she wasn't going to say.

"Same old Trunks. He's at university just now getting a Phd. Like a

Masters degree wasn't enough." Bra tried to contain her rivalry with

her brother. She only had an Honours degree but she was working on the

Masters. They had a bit of small contest when it came to who's the

smartest. Bra was determined to win.

"Oh so he's not here then." Said Pan a little disappointed.

Bra tried not to notice but she couldn't help it. 'The tomboy must

have a crush on my brother.' She thought; she felt sorry for her. All

her brother noticed was older girls. He'd never look at Pan other than

a kid. She felt sad that Pan would have to find that out herself.

"He comes back every weekend to train with Daddy." Said Bra as nicely

as she could.

"Oh so I could still see him?" Pan sat up, excited.

Bra couldn't help teasing her friend.

"Oh I see you really want to see him that bad." She laughed.

Pan's face turned a deep red and it clashed with the scarf on her

head.

"Aha! I knew it confess Pan you've got a crush." Bra sat up beside her

and pointed.

Pan pushed Bra away but she didn't deny or object to the accusation.

"Oh Pan what are you thinking." Said Bra, taking her silence as a

'yes'.

Pan just shrugged. This was the first time Bra had seen Pan shy. It

was kinda cute!

"He's nine years older than you." Bra teased some more.

"So...love conquers all." Pan shrugged her voice quiet and subdued.

Bra crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at Pan. "Hummph." Pan

was deluded she couldn't help disagreeing with the match.

"Oh please Bra help me I've never felt like this for anyone." Pan

pleaded. "Help me out please."

Bra was still a little cross at the change of events. Now she was

being roped in to help the silly girl.

"Please he has to notice me!" Pan grabbed her hand and Bra felt

herself soften. She couldn't stay mad at her friend. She had to help

her see what a fool she was. A plan hatched in her brain she could

always sabotage this matching. Pan was just going to get hurt. She

could help Pan stop this crush now before her heart truly got broken.

"Okay but you do as I say. I've more experiences with boys." said Bra

squeezing Pans hand. "First things first you loose the bandanna."

Pan groaned but took it off. Bra looked her up and down. She did a

full circle; Pan had definitely matured well. 'She's so perfect;

everything is in good proportion.' Bra thought.

"Lets go to the shops. A new outfit wouldn't hurt either."

"Oh thank you Bra." Pan hugged her friend. She didn't notice the blush

that was on Bra's face.

"I'll be right back I need to change." Bra flew off unsure why she had

blushed and hoping Pan hadn't noticed. 'I'm just embarrassed.' Bra

said to herself.

At the mall things weren't going that well. Pan was still a tomboy and

no matter what dress Bra picked out Pan hated.

"Oh Pan how can a girl hate shopping. You're a freak." Bra sceamed at

her.

"I'm sorry Bra I can't help it. I don't like malls they're scary." Pan

said shyly.

"Come on think of it as an adventure. We have to battle the crowds,

avoid the security and above all grab the bargains!" Bra posed

dramatically.

Pan laughed a little. "All right I'll try, but lets hurry and make it

quick."

Bra dragged her friend into the next shop. Like an expert Bra scoured

the rails determined.

"Oh Pan look! Those are your colours." Bra grabbed a black and orange

patterned dress. Bra hated black and orange but she knew Pan's tastes.

"This might work." Pan agreed. Bra shoved her into the changing room.

Desperate to see what her friend looked like in a dress.

Pan came out of the changing rooms shyly. The gypsy dress suited Pan

perfectly. Bra admired the way she pulled the two colours off. On her

it would clash with her blue hair.

"Oh my Pan you're so cute!" Squealed Bra.

"Do you think Trunks will notice." Pan asked pleased with the look.

Bra frowned a little at her brothers name. She had almost forgotten

about the crush. Now she was cursing herself for picking the dress.

'It might actually work. She moaned to herself.

"Well you never know." Said Bra through clenched teeth.

They left the mall quickly. Bra did have the intention on buying

accessories and make-up. But Pan was really fed up. So they had to go

back home. She would just have to raid her own wardrobe.

"Right Pan come over tomorrow morning. My bother should be arriving

back in the afternoon so we'll have plenty of time to get you ready."

Pan flew away with her purchase. She left a very empty Bra.

'I don't understand what's going on?' Bra said in her mind. 'It's

almost like I want to be the one Pan likes most. Maybe I've got some

major sibling rivalry issues.'

Bra didn't eat much for dinner. Which was quite unusual considering

her Saiyan father. Vegeta and Bulma watched their daughter curiously.

"Having trouble with another boyfriend Bra?" Her mother asked.

"It's not my problems just one of my girlfriends." Bra sighed poking

her food around with a fork.

Vegeta grumped a little. He didn't like his little princess being

upset.

"Tell her to stop bothering you with her problems." Snapped Vegeta in

between mouthfuls.

"Daddy I can't treat a friend like that!" Bra whined.

"Yes you can." Said Vegeta.

"Not everyone wants your people skills ." Hissed Bulma at her husband.

Bra sighed and left the table. "If you'll excuse me I'll be in my

room."

When she left Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"I think she might be jealous of her 'friend'." whispered Bulma, she

knew there might be a chance Bra would hear.

"Whatever, but I think there's more to it." Vegeta said quietly.

Bulma nodded. Even with Vegeta's lack of peoples skills he was a good

assessor of situations.

Bra awoke from the strangest dream she'd had. She was running with

Pan. They were happy, laughing and joking. Then something came down

and took Pan away. She didn't know what took her. The thing that

really hurt her was that Pan never looked back. She had shouted and

called after her but she never turned or waved. She was just gone and

Bra was left with this enormous hole in her heart. It hurt so much

that it woke her up.

Bra clutched her chest and felt a tear run down her face. She didn't

understand why there was so much pain. 'We're just friends.' There was

no-one she could ask for advice neither. Her father was rubbish at

relationships, so was her mother. She doubted whether they would even

understand. Or worse misunderstand and start accusing her of feelings

for Pan.

Bra dragged herself out of bed and started getting dressed. She

couldn't go on like this she had to stop Pan from liking her brother.

She picked out her cutest outfit. Hopefully Goten would arrive with

Trunks and she'd have some distractions. True she did flirt with Goten

quite a lot but he was far too old for her. 'Plus the fact that daddy

would so disapprove.'

Checking herself in the mirror she smiled. 

She ate breakfast outside waiting for Pan to arrive. She had just

pouring her juice when Pan flew down beside her.

"Mind if I join you I kinda couldn't wait." Pan said sheepishly.

"Yeah sure, grab a seat. I wanted to eat out in the patio today.

There's more inside."

Bra smiled as she watched the eagerness of her friend. She was always

a big eater.

"Dont worry about the food my Mom can actually cook breakfast. So

long as it's toast, cereal and pancakes."

Pan nodded her mouth full of toast. She'd taken sixteen slices knowing

full well not to touch the porridge that Ms Briefs had made.

"Glad you dropped by Pan." Bulma said cheerfully. "Bra was a little 

down last night I think she needs the company." She put down a big

plate of pancakes and left.

Pan looked over the pile at Bra. "You were down? What about?" Asked

Pan innocently.

'Gee thanks Mom.' "Oh nothing really. I was a bit depressed about my

lack of boyfriend." Bra shrugged.

"But you always have the guys after you." Pan smiled.

"They're just so immature. All they want is to get in your pants." Bra

looked through the kitchen window and glared at her father. "Besides

they have to get past Daddy and considering he's like totally the

strongest in the world. I've no hope."

Pan stayed silent not wanting to comment on the strength issue. In her

mind it was her grandfather Son then her dad, then Vegeta.

"I guess you're Dad could be a little intimidating." Pan admitted.

"When my prom date saw Daddy. He nearly had a heart attack and died in

the lobby." Bra exclaimed, hoping her Dad's jug ears caught it.

"I guess that must be hard." Pan had never taken a guy home. She

really didn't have any experience.

"Never mind, he's a lot easier on Trunks but. . . I don't know." Bra

smirked. Time for plan A into action.

"Daddy does have a big grudge on the Son's." Bra said trying not to

laugh. "He might not like Trunks being with his enemy's

granddaughter." She knew her Daddy had shaken off his hatred of Goku.

But he still tried to act all tough and evil around them.

"Oh gosh, you think he might object?" Pan gasped.

Bra shrugged. "My Daddy's got one unpredictable fuse, who knows?"

"Oh Bra if anything does happen between me and Trunks. Do you think

you could tell him. He always says yes to you."

Bra cursed silently, she couldn't say no.

"Yeah sure, IF you even get it on with my brother." Bra crossed her

arms again. There was that feeling in her chest again. 'Why won't it

go away?'

Pan gave Bra a gentle hug. "Thank you." She whispered. Bra tried her

best not to blush again but it appeared anyway.

"Um.. you're welcome." She gave a goofy smile and tried to ignore her

father staring from the window. 'Great I bet he did hear about Pan's

crush on Trunks.' Bra mused.

"Did you bring the dress." Bra asked trying to ignore the stare she

was receiving.

Pan completely oblivious picked up the carrier bag proudly.

"I also brought some jewelry I've never worn."

"Great, go to my room and I'll meet you there. I think Daddy wants a

word with me."

Pan turned and noticed the scowling Saiyan in the window.

"Oh okay Bra, I'll get changed." The girl ran off and Bra moved to her

Dad.

"What is it Daddy?" She snapped at him, hands on hips.

"The Son girl, does she know?" He asked quietly.

"Know what?" Bra questioned back, puzzeled by what he said.

Vegeta looked a little shocked but his frown stayed.

"Do you even know how you feel?' He grumbled his hand on his head.

"Huh?" Now Bra was just confused.

"Just go to her girl. Figure it out for yourself." Her Dad then turned

and walked to his gravity chamber.

'My dad sure is weird sometimes.' Bra thought to herself.

Barging into her room Bra stopped dead in her tracks. There Pan had

her shirt over her head. Her chest fully exposed. Bra couldn't stop

herself she just stared. She had always vainly thought she had the

best looking figure. But now looking at Pan's naked top form she took

back her claim. She turned her back to Pan. Hoping her red face would

be gone by the time she was fully dressed.

"So...uh what did your dad say?" Pan said breaking the silence.

"Nothing important. I don't think he heard our conversation so your

safe for now."

Pan sighed in relief. She adjusted her dress a little.

"Pan are you wearing a bra under there?" Bra asked hoping her name

wouldn't be made a joke again.

"I don't need one do I?" Pan asked looking at her self side on.

"Didn't your mother teach you anything girly?" Bra moaned.

"No not really." Was Pan's truthful answer.

Bra sighed she came up beside Pan.

"Look I'm wearing a bra." Bra motioned to her chest. "See it's a lot

more upright. Plus you don't get your nipples sticking out."

Pan gasped and he hands covered her breasts. Bra just laughed.

"You're fine but if a cold draft or maybe even a little arousal. Oh

man Trunks would get an eyeful."

"Oh no I had no idea. Why didn't mother warn me." Pan cried. She was

so much better at fighting than this 'girls stuff'.

"Don't worry about it. You seem the same size as me." Bra lifted Pans

chin hoping to see her smile. She did a little, just enough to make

Bra smile back.

"I can give you my sports bra. It's not sexy but it'll hold everything

in place." Bra fumbled in her top drawers. "I only use it when I train

with my Daddy. Which isn't that often." She handed the garment to

Pan.

Pan began taking her dress off.

"Don't you have any modesty." Said Bra hotly. She was really unsure

why she was so upset.

"We're both girls here." Said Pan calmly.

"Uh yeah." Bra tried to keep her thoughts clean. She wanted to touch

Pan's chest. She was fighting the feelings that were suddenly rising.

'Oh sht, I think I fancy Pan.' The thought had sprung into her head. 

She tried to deny it but the feeling was there. It was why she was so

empty because Pan could never return her feelings.

"All done Bra." Said Pan from behind her.

"Okay lets do your make-up." Bra tried to smile. She knew it would

look insincere but she didn't want to set Pan up with her brother.

"Well most of my kit is for fair skin. So it shouldn't look too bad

with your colouring." Bra tried focusing herself on the job at hand.

She carefully focused on Pan's face. Admiring her light brown

freckles, her deep dark eyes. She marveled at how she got prettier as

she applied the make-up.

The pain in her chest returned. She wanted Pan to notice her now. To

take away the sadness.

Pan looked up to her.

"Thanks Bra I know you don't fully approve." Her hand touched Bra's.

The blue haired girl shivered with the touch.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll work out." Bra said faintly. "Love

conquers all."

Trunks turned up as promised in the afternoon. After all Bra's and

Pan's efforts he barely registered the 1/4 Saiyan. He was too eager to

fight his father. He gave a glance at the two girls and flew off. He

didn't even notice the makeover.

"Oh Bra what did I do wrong." Pan sobbed in Bra's bedroom.

"I did warn you it might take more than a dress and make-up to

convince him of your adulthood." Said Bra gently.

Bra let Pan cry on her shoulder. Not caring that her white blouse was

getting smudge marks on it.

"Stay for dinner. He might notice you then." Bra said. She secretly

wanted to spend more time with Pan.

Pan sniffed back her tears. "Bra you're such a good friend." She then

noticed her top.

"Oh no my mascara and everything has marked your blouse."

"Don't worry about it Pan. I've got others." Bra said patting her

blouse.

"We have to make a plan." Pan said firmly. "Trunks will notice me."

"Well if we clean you up, you'll be your pretty self in no time." Bra

brushed a tear from her cheek. She wanted to kiss those cheeks to take

all their pain away.

"I'll start up an adult conversation with him." Pan said

enthusiastically.

"Yeah Pan what can you talk about?" Bra looked at her smugly. She knew

how immature her brother could be.

"Umm... his love life...uh no." Pan's eyebrows sank into a deep

frown. "The weather.. oh lame. Oh Bra quit laughing and help." Bra was

holding back her giggles. Her friend was just too cute.

"I think in all honesty you should just be yourself." Bra tried to

look serious. Pan was a lost cause. The hole in her heart grew bigger.

"You should just go spar with him." Bra said smiling. Pan jumped up.

"Hey!" Bra grabbed her arm. "Don't fight in the dress get back into

your jeans."

Pan fumbled the dress over her head. Pulling her jeans and orange

t-shirt on instead.

Bra tried not to watch but she couldn't help it.

Pan flew out the window shouting a challenge to Trunks.

Bra walked out the back. Not really in the mood to fly. Trunks had

heard her and had accepted. He was keen to see what level the girl was

at. 'Trunks is completely oblivious to her crush.' Bra thought.

"So how's my princess?"

Bra turned to her father and smiled. He was only really nice to her

and her mother. That was only when no-one was looking.

"Not too bad Daddy." She tried to smile sweetly but it must have

appeared strained.

"You look after yourself. Don't form bonds that can't be returned." He

swept some hair from her eyes and walked away.

Bra wasn't sure what he meant. It didn't concern her just now.

Bra watched Pan charge Trunks. Her face was flushed with the fight.

She couldn't help but feel the flutter in her heart. Trunks kicked

Pan and she came tumbling down to the ground. There was a loud slam as

she hit the dirt.

"Pan!" Bra shouted flying over to her. She was okay. She only had

concussion.

"Trunks you moron, stop fighting to win." Bra hit her brother across

his head. "You can be such a jerk!"

"Ow. Quit it ! That was an honest mistake." Trunks rubbed his bump.

"I thought she would have ducked or blocked."

"idiot!" Bra hit him again. Trunks blocked most of her attacks but Bra

was just so angry with him.

"Man what's got into you Bra. You'd think I'd hit your lover or

something." Trunks teased.

Bra's colour drained from her face.

"Shut up pervert!" She grabbed Pan and flew her to the infirmary.

Muttering about her jerk brother.

She lay Pan down. She was still awake but a bit disorientated.

"Trunks." She said to Bra.

"Oh great." Bra grumbled.

"Trunks I have to tell you..." Pan grabbed Bra's slender hand.

"No you don't tell me." Bra tried to pull away but Pan was a lot

stronger than her.

"Please..." Pan had tears in her eyes she pulled Bra closer.

'Oh she smells so sweet.' Bra closed her eyes breathing in the girls'

scent.

"Oh Pan, not like this." She touched her head.

"I. . . I. . Bra?" Pan had finally come into focus. She was face to

face with Bra. Their lips were close to touching. Bra could feel her

hot breath. She was still held by Pan tightly.

"Um.. you got hit real hard by my idiot brother." Bra tried to back

away.

"Did you ever think to stop me." Pan asked her face flushed.

"If you haven't noticed quarter Saiyan or not you're stronger than

me." Bra smiled, Pan had just noticed how tightly she had held Bra.

"Oh geez I'm sorry Bra." She released her grip.

Bra moved her wrists trying to get her circulation going.

"I'm so embarrassed Bra."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She smiled kindly.

Pan sat up but still felt a bit dizzy.

"I really thought you were Trunks. You both have the same beautiful

blue eyes."

This time Bra blushed. "Thanks I think."

"Lets go back and tell Trunks I'm okay." Pan stood up.

Outside Trunks was leaning against the fence. He was flirting with

some college girls.

"Oh yeah, that's my little sis and her friend. I'm such a cool guy I

let them hang with me sometimes."

The girls giggled as they watched Bra and Pan walking over.

"That is so cool of you." Simpered the blonde.

"Such a caring big brother." Agreed the brunette.

"Well girls what can I say I am the best big brother." Trunks chest

puffed out.

Bra snorted and was about to say something when Pan stopped her.

"Wow Trunks you must work out as well." The blonde drooled.

"Yeah that I do." Trunks was now lost in testosterone heaven.

"You have to come to the club tonight. Me and Julie are going to be

there shaking our thing!"

"Sure thing girls. Listen me and my friend Goten we'd love to meet up

with you and do a double date."

"Is Goten as cute as you?" Asked the brunette.

"Not really, but he works out as well. I've heard some people say he's

okay."

Bra turned Pan away from the scene.

"Don't worry about the tarts. He talks to those kind all the time."

Bra whispered to Pan.

Pan was shaking a little. Bra carefully took her away from the scene.

Trying her best to look casual.

In the kitchen Pan finally cracked and started sobbing.

Bra held her tight wishing she could make her pain go away.

She kissed her forehead, Pan whimpered.

"You're such a good friend." Pan said quietly.

Bra just smiled and held her. She held back the urges to do more than

hold her. She needed to kiss her to tell her she was loved. As Bra

held her close listening to her heartbeat she understood fully. She

was in love with Pan.

Her sense of adventure, her love of fighting. Hell she even loved her

stupid bandanna. She kissed her forehead again. Pan wasn't in any mood

for her confession. For now she had to be a friend.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Bra said.

Pan nodded. "With marshmallows." She wiped her sleeve across her runny

nose.

"Here use a hanky." Bra handed her friend the box of tissues.

"Thank you."

Bra made herself busy trying not to think too hard about Pan.

She watched her drink the hot drink. She smiled when she said thank

you for the fifth time.

Bra chatted away about her college. She spoke of how far ahead she was

with her classes compared to other sixteen year olds. She didn't

mention Trunks instead she talked about her father and his odd habits.

How he was a big softie really. It made Pan laugh when she told her

how she could get her father to do anything.

Eventually Pan was back to her cheery self. They listened to Bra's

J-pop and danced a little. Bra tried to keep her hands to herself.

Unfortunately she couldn't help but brush against Pan.

Luckily Pan hadn't noticed and thought it part of the fun. She bumped

hips with Bra which made her laugh. Before they knew it they were hand

in hand dancing. They levitated off the ground spinning and twirling.

When the album reached a slow ballad the girls held each other close.

Bra felt her head rest on Pan's shoulder. She knew that when the song

was over nothing would change.

The music stopped but the girls still held each other.

Bra reluctantly broke the embrace and they went back to the ground.

"Lets get you dolled up for dinner." Bra said in an effort to break

the silence.

"I dunno he never noticed last time." Pan replied. She looked like she

would cry again.

"Don't give up Pan. We'll give Trunks one last chance to notice you."

Bra touched her shoulder. Pan grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I know we don't hang out that much." She said to Bra looking in her

eyes. "But you have been really good to me. I don't know how I can

thank you."

"You don't need to thank me really." Bra tried to shrug it off.

She picked up the hair brush. Pulling Pan into the chair she started

brushing out the knots.

"Your hair is really soft. If a bit messy." Bra let her hands wipe

down the tangled mess.

"I don't see the point in styling it." Pan said.

"Well I'll make your hair as gorgeous as it should be."

Finally it was time for dinner. Bra had found it hard not to touch

Pan. Every inch of her body had screamed at her to do it. She could

just steal a kiss. It would be Pan's first, it wouldn't be right. Plus

there was the added danger that Pan might get mad and hit her.

Bra sat next to Pan and gave her an encouraging smile. She looked

gorgeous, her hair was now up. It helped with the more adult feel. Bra

couldn't help staring at Pan. It would be really hard for her if

Trunks did notice her. If they got married!

Bra had horrible visions of being maid of honour to their wedding.

Getting drunk and confessing her love. By being known by their

children as 'that crazy aunt.

Bra tried to shake the thoughts from her mind.

Trunks entered with Vegeta. He chatted to Pan and Bra about the girls

he had met. Not once did he comment on how pretty or grown up Pan

looked. Bulma came through with some of the meal. She made a point of

complementing Pan. Bra looked to her brother he was too interesting in

the food.

Pan looked pale even under the layer of foundation and blush. Bra

reached out and grasped her hand under the table. Pan smiled at her

and cheered up a little. She began eating and all thoughts of Trunks

seemed to go. Bra happy that she was eating joined in as well.

"Woman this is the least disgusting meal you've made." Vegeta said to

his spouse.

"Thanks Vegeta... I think." Bulma muttered.

Pan not quite use to this kind of talk gave Bra a shocked look. Bra

just shrugged. She couldn't help it if this was her fathers

compliments.

Bra slipped her foot out of her slipper. She had to touch Pan somehow.

She had to hint to her how she felt. She reached out to where Pan sat

unaware. Running her sole up against her shin. Pan stopped eating and

looked directly at Trunks. All he was interested in was the food.

Bra sighed a little but kept her attention on Pan. She had slowed down

her eating and was concentrating on Pan.

When the main meal was over. The pudding was brought out. Trunks

grabbed a large bowl and left to watch the TV. This was Bra's chance

she swept her foot back to Pan.

Pan nearly choked on her dessert. She looked at Vegeta he was now in

an argument with Bulma over topping. Pan felt the feeling on her leg

again. She turned to Bra.

Bra smiled at her hopefully. Pan looked a little shocked but she

didn't turn away.

The dark haired girl studied Bra for what seemed to her as forever.

Then Bra felt something tickling her leg. It was Pan's foot. Bra

almost squealed with joy, but she tried to contain her emotion. Bra

decided to explore further and swept up Pan's dress.

Pan smiled at her and her legs opened slightly. Staring into each

others eyes Bra's heart was beating fast. The ache in her chest was

gone. Her foot was at Pan's thigh and the warmth of Pan's was near her

own thigh.

They were interrupted though.

"WILL YOU TWO TAKE IT UPSTAIRS!" Vegeta shouting at them.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma asked unsure about the turn

in situation. Both girls were sitting quietly she hadn't seen

anything. Pan and Bra were now a deep crimson.

"For a genius you really are an idiot." Snarled Vegeta.

"Hey don't talk to me like that!" Bulma yelled back.

Bra grabbed Pan's hand and rushed her away. Her father seemed to have

accepted this situation but sometimes Bra's mother was scarier.

They escaped to Bra's room. Pan looked at Bra unsure what to say.

"I thought it was Trunks." She gasped finally.

Bra held her breath she couldn't speak.

"I didn't want him. I saw that when I thought he was playing footsie."

Pan's face was still flushed.

"I didn't know till this morning Pan." Bra confessed. "I think it's

love... I'm not sure."

"Never been in love before?" Pan asked, she thought Bra an expert on

the matter.

"Uh... no I've never felt like this for a guy." Bra grew slightly

embarrassed.

"Good because I think it's love too." Pan took Bra's into a warm

embrace.

They could hear Bra's Mom shouting as she finally figured it out.

"THEY DID WHAT!"

"LEAVE THEM BE WOMAN!" Vegeta was protecting them.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Bra said anxiously. They held each

others hands and flew out the nearest open window. It was just in

time Bulma had escaped Vegeta and was barging up the stairs to

confront the girls. 

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO!" Bulma screamed as she saw the empty

room.

"Congratulations Woman, looks like you've scared them." Vegeta sneered

behind her.

"They'll come back won't they?" Bulma asked her husband.

Vegeta just shrugged. "When they're ready."

The sun had already set and the stars were beginning to come out. Pan

watched Bra's expression of joy, it matched her own.

"I thought I would be the crazy aunt if you and Trunks got married."

Bra said finally.

Pan laughed at her. "You think some silly things."

"So Pan ever been kissed?" Bra asked coyly.

Pan blushed again. "You know the answer." She replied.

Bra leaned in her eyes half closed. Watching Pan's eyes for her

acceptance, her love.

Pan sat still waiting not knowing what to expected.

Their lips touched and for a split second both girls froze. Then their

mouths moved against each other. They found themselves lost in the

moment. Pan held Bra close wishing herself to be like this forever.

Bra slipped in her tongue tasting Pan's sweet mouth. It got a soft

groan from Pan. She moved her tongue against Bra's invasive one.

When they broke they were overcome with emotions. They held each other

tight.

"Wow." Gasped Bra. "I've never been kissed like that."

"I was okay?" Pan asked. Bra giggled gently.

"I'm not sure. I think I might need a few more kisses just to

compare."

"Oh yeah?" Pan jumped on Bra this time. Her confidence had grown and

she was more in control.

"Oh you're going to be a handful." Said Bra in between kisses. Pan

silenced her with another kiss. The two lovers explored each other

till dawn. They knew when they went back they would have some

explaining to do. That could wait. Just now it was only themselves

they cared about. It was as if they were the only beings in the

universe. 


End file.
